1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an environment detection device and an environment detection method suitable for a street lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Street lamp is an important part of road Infrastructure and is also a traffic facility indispensable to assure pedestrians' safety. The installation of street lamps is featured by large area and huge demand. However, currently most street lamps or outdoor street lamps adopt offline architecture which does not have a system for reporting back. When a street lamp is in a faulted state, the fault is normally noticed and reported by pedestrians and cannot be reported in a real-time manner to fix the fault in time. Since most street lamps or outdoor street lamps are connected by physical wires, it is very difficult to dynamically re-wire to add an additional system, for example, a system for reporting back. Therefore, how to apply the features of street lamps and add an additional device to an existing system of street lamps to benefit people's everyday life and resolve the defects of the street lamps adopting offline architecture has become a prominent task for the industries.